The Burning Will To Live
by TheWildFooL
Summary: The gang was given a mission. And might I also add that this mission is top secret. Also, it was attempted many times, even by Sensui, who claimed the documents were cursed. Stay tuned as our detectives take on the longest mission they've yet to face.
1. Chapter 1: Top Secret

The Burning Will To Live

By: Animerockz2011

(I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.)

"…" Hiei silently sat down with his back pressed against the tree looking into the midnight sky. The trees leaves began to fall down and the violent winds calmed down slowly. A leaf that was split gently landed in the fire demon's lap.

Hiei picked the leaf up slowly examining it closely, "If only everything lives longer…at least you get a new life." He put the leaf down at his right side. _**'If only…' **_he sighed lightly and closed his blood red eyes thinking about the information he received from Botan.

_**Other side of town**_

Yusuke stormed up and down the neighborhood streets, "Damn, Koenma…" Yusuke continued to grumble loudly, _**'How the hell does he expect this shitty ass mission to play out? Sometimes, I just wanna hurt that binky suckin' son of a-' **_The angry teens thoughts were cut off when a kid around the age of 14 mistakenly bumped into him.

Yusuke looked down at the kid with his brown irritated eyes, "Watch where you're goin' kid. You better be lucky you ran into someone who wouldn't beat your ass in a second…now scram brat." The looked down trying to find the correct words to say to the over grown teen, and before the kid knew it he was gone, "S-sir…?" he sighed and continued to walk to his destination.

'_**Damn kids these days. Geez, Hmph…I wonder what Kuwabara is doing….' **_ He thought to himself, "That asshole probably isn't prepared to go on this mission…" Yusuke thought back to when he, Kurama, and Kuwabara was told about the mission.

_~~**Flashback**~~_

"_Yusuke?" Kurama called the young teens name quietly. Yusuke stopped cracking jokes on Kuwabara and turned his attention to the red head, "Whatcha need fox-boy?"_

_Kurama's emerald eyes didn't have the normal gentleness to them, they were more anger and fear, "What do you think Koenma has to tell us…" Yusuke gave Kurama a goofy grin, "It ain't gonna be nothing. Probably just chase an old hag's cat or something stupid like that."_

_Kuwabara jumped into the conversation putting Yusuke in a headlock, "Urameshi! Don't be an jackass. Kurama wants an answer he'll be able to pounder on for a while. By the way Kurama, It might be some mission maybe dealing with the demon world or som-" Yusuke cut Kuwabara off by punching the side of his head. "Ouch! Mother fucker!" Kuwabara and Yusuke both began fighting as Kurama stayed silent, until it was abruptly stop by Koenma's entrance._

_The two fighting teenagers looked up at Koenma and smiled lightly, "Uhh…yeah sorry 'bout that." Koenma glared at the both of them a then turned greeting Kurama. Yusuke push Kuwabara off of him and brushed himself off while keeping seated on the floor. "So whatcha want baby breath?" Koenma began to take out some document that were stamped ~TOP SECRET~ and sealed tightly._

"_Well, I do highly apologize for calling you in like this but…something has gone terribly long…and this mission…I'm giving you is…somewhat a suicide mission." The boys eyes widen as Yusuke stood up in shock, "WHAT a SUICIDE mission? What the fuckin' shit are getting high off?" Kurama quickly grasped Yusuke shoulder and forced him to sit back, "You don't really mean…'suicide' mission. Do you Koenma?"_

_Koenma cleared his throat passing the documents to Kurama, "I need you all. And I mean ALL to listen closely, and Kurama whenever you find Hiei pass this information to him, or any of you if you run into him. Now back on subject. This suicide mission has many requirements not only that…but this mission cannot just be like a one day folly mission. It will…take a lot of time…" Kuwabara swallowed hard and began to sweat a little bit, "How long…?" Koenma remained silent looking down at the ground._

_Kuwabara got up angrily and grabbed Koenma by the collar of his shirt in a threatening way, "WELL? Spit it out! How long will this mission last us?" Koenma's eyes were still glued to the floor and he began to sigh, "Look. I do not know. Not even Sensui was able to understand what to do when he read the documents…he claimed they were cursed and should never be read. As for his prolonged time…is was at least close to 15 months before he gave up the document. He said the document nearly driven him insane…"_

_******End of the Flashback******_

Shivering at the thought he came up to Kuwabara's door and turned the doorknob, "Hey dumbass, you left your door unlocked again." Closing the door behind him hearing a huge thump, "Oh…to bad your feet don't have eyes. I think they need them more than your big ass empty head." Kuwabara got up with a towel around his waist rubbing his head glaring at a smirking Yusuke, "Ugh….Shizuru! You said you was gonna lock the door! A fucktard broke in." Yusuke fixed his eyes on Kuwabara as Shizuru made her way out of the kitchen, "I think you miss understood me Kazuma. I asked earlier, for YOU to close and lock the door idiot. Anyway, Yusuke I heard about your mission."

He nodded his head, "Yeah. Sorry, we can't really inform you much. Kurama said it would be best if just, the four of us, opened it and read it together and then filling you all in little by little." Shizuru shook her head sighing, "Well, just be careful and watch my baby bro okay?" He smiled in agreement, smirking at Kuwabara "Ya hear that Kuwabara? I'mma watch ya close bro so nothing will happen to ya. Now, stop being a half-naked idiot and get dressed. We need to go to Kurama's A.S.A.P."

Kuwabara ran back upstairs to get dressed. "Want something to drink Yusuke?" Shizuru said lighting her cigarette. Yusuke looked over at her shaking his head, "I would actually rather have a cig if you'd kindly give me a few packs." He asked so nicely, that Shizuru just started cracking up, "Hahahaha, you have to be joking. You remember that deal I made with your mom?" Yusuke's face went from being happy to pissed with a in a second after Shizuru's remark, "Man…not fair. Dammit!" Shizuru continued to snicker at black haired who made his way to look out the window.

~~~O'joy this is gonna be an epic series. Well I hope you love the beginning of this chapter and please, do stay for the following chapter to see what happens next.

Yours truly, TheWildFool2011~~~


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings & Greetings

The Burning Will To Live

By: Animerockz2011

(I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.)

_~~Recap: "Hahahaha, you have to be joking. You remember that deal I made with your mom?" Yusuke's face went from being happy to pissed with a in a second after Shizuru's remark, "Man…not fair. Dammit!" Shizuru continued to snicker at black haired who made his way to look out the window. ~~_

_**Kuwabara Residence**_

Kuwabara came down the stairs fully dressed in blue jeans, a navy blue sleeveless shirt, with his sunglasses in his hand, "Alrighty, Urameshi locked and fully loaded bro!" Yusuke's eyes twitched at the big oaf's comment, "I'll take that as a 'I'm ready' comment…righty lets go Kuwabara!"

As Yusuke and Kuwabara began to make his way out of the door, "Don't worry Shizuru. We'll be alright and I'll watch Kuwabara's back." He smiled and gave Shizuru a thumb up. Shizuru in turn walked over to Yusuke and gave him a friendly punch on the arm and a hug, "You better."

_**Minamino Residence**_

"Shuichi?" Kurama heard his mother called him from down stairs, "Yes, mother?" Kurama peeked his head out of his door to hear his mother fully. "It's time to eat your lunch." Shiori sat Kurama's food down at the table and walked to the stairs to see if he was coming down.

Kurama walked to the stair case, "I'll be down there in a few mother!" Right once he seen that Shiori nodded, he made his way to the bathroom and locked it. With his back against the wall he sighed, _**'Koenma…I haven't even told Hiei about this mission yet…and yet you expect us all to go. We're gonna die and your gonna take that chance?...'**_ Kurama gripped his hand tightly and punched the floor, "Dammit…"

Kurama left the bathroom trying to regain himself so Shiori wouldn't ask any questions. As he walked passed his room he backed up to see a black shadow figure lying on his bed fiddling with a pen of his, _**'Hiei…what are you doing here so damn early…'**_ Hiei's red eyes flashed over toward Kurama's direction, "Shuichi dear, are coming down yet? I'm going to cover your food for now so it won't get cold." Kurama kept his eyes on Hiei, "Alright mother…" he entered his bedroom and made his way to his computer chair staring down at his desk.

Hiei's demeanor didn't change, as he continued to twist the pen in between his small fingers, "I came here to be informed about our mission…" Kurama twitched a little at the sound of the fire demons voice, "…So explain yourself. I know so far that this is a top secret mission and that you or the two dip thongs." The whole room went silent as Hiei waited for a reply from the red head but, he remand silent.

Scratching his head Kurama found himself in a tight spot without Yusuke to put his two cent explanation into it, "Okay. Hiei listen, because I'm going to explain this to you once and then you might hear a little when the others come over today…" Hiei shook his head putting the pen down on the work desk and put his full attention on Kurama.

The chair Kurama was sitting in was reclined back looking up at the ceiling, "Okay. So going all pass what information you've gathered…apparently the last spirit detective, Sensui, was sent on that trip long ago in his teen years as a pre-detective. Now, when Sensui got back to the spirit world to talk to Koenma, mind you that this was years ago…" Hiei nodded silently listening to the red head, "He came in screaming at the top of his lungs…half-crazy Koenma thought he was at the least claiming that the files were cursed and that he was almost killed. So, Koenma took back the files back storing them for the next detective who was willing to take this up…" Kurama took a deep breath and looked at his watch as the fire demon scratched his head a little bit sighing.

"So that asshole of a prince wants us to take on an unknown mission? Pfft, load of bull shit if you ask me. I really honestly don't want nothing to do with it but, hell if you're going then I guess I'll be seeing this through with you." Kurama looked up smirking at Hiei and got up patting him on the shoulder, "Come on, Hiei let's get going" The two made their way down stairs. Hiei plopped himself onto the soft tan couch, as Kurama walked into the kitchen finding his food waiting for him on the table _**'I wonder if…'**_ he tasted the food and sure enough it was pre-heated for him, smiling Kurama took a peek outside the window to see that Shiori was gardening outside.

The doorbell rang, "Hey Kurama get your ass to the door bro" Yusuke tapped his foot impatiently as Kuwabara was stooped down looking at the rose garden, "Hey Urameshi?" the impatient teenager looked down at Kuwabara, "Is this where Kurama get his roses from? They look so…ordinary and non-cannibalistic." Yusuke shrugged his shoulders, "You ask him when he answers the damn door."

Yusuke turned his head to see that Kurama was waiting with the door open, "Well Kuwabara to answer your question, no I don't use those rose. I have a secret stash somewhere" Kurama smirked at the two them and chuckled, "Now, are you two twits going to come in or not?" the red head turned to his side, as Yusuke and Kuwabara made their way in.

Red eyes flashed over towards to two teens, "Oh didn't expect you to be here Hiei…" Yusuke mumbled under his breath, Kuwabara just waved and made his way in the kitchen. Shiori came back in from gardening in the backyard, "Oh, why hello Kazuma, how are you?" she smiled at the oversized teen who came up and hugged her as if she was his mother, "I'm doing alright Mrs. Minamino. How are you?" Shiori smiled brightly, "I'm doing good. Are you all going out soon?"

Kurama came into the kitchen to grab his lunch, "Yes, mother we're heading out in a few." Yusuke came in peeking his head around the corner as did Hiei, "Hey, Mrs. Minamino do you think we can have something to eat?" Shiori nodded, "Of course go on help yourselves." Hiei bumped shoulders with Yusuke trying to enter the kitchen causing the two to be stuck.

"Shuichi when you leave be safe. You all watch over each other." Shiori hugged the red head as returned the gesture back before she went back to gardening, "We will mother" As Shiori left out the door Hiei and Yusuke began bickering at each other, Kurama sighed, "Doesn't seem we are all to safe…especially from each other…" Kurama slowly walked up to the two and placed one hand on each of their chest.

Yusuke's eye twitched, _**'What the hell is this fox doing…?'**_ Kuwabara watched closely waiting to see what would happen, as Hiei glared the red head down. Smirking Kurama put all of his strength into one pushing knocking them both back, "Damn you Kurama…" Hiei rubbed his backside glaring Kurama down, "Don't worry you'll both be thanking me that I didn't leave you two there and walk out the backdoor." Yusuke rubbed his head staring at the fox with irritated eyes, "So we aren't gonna stay here and talk about this mission we have?" Kurama shook his head grabbing his food and began eating the rest that was left.

Hiei scooted himself against the side of the kitchen entrance sighing, Kuwabara looked through the fridge, "So, what's the plan fox-boy?" Hiei looked at Kurama waiting for him to explain the plans, Kurama sat down the leftovers on the countertop began to walk into the living room. Kuwabara continued to search through the fridge but, was soon pulled back by Yusuke, "HEY! I wasn't finished yet!" sighing Yusuke just continued to pull Kuwabara to the other room where Kurama and Hiei resided, "Kuwabara I'll buy you a sandwich now shut up."

_~~~Okay second chapter up and ready friends. I'll be jumping back and forth through stories I've written trust me, I don't mess up when going back and forth with stories. I have a pretty good memory. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this second chapter. (Sorry the action hasn't really come into this story yet, but please do stay tuned for more!)_

_Yours truly, TheWildFool2011~~~_


	3. Chapter 3: The Bar Brawl

The Burning Will To Live

By: TheWildFool2011

(I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.)

**Chapter 3:** **The Bar Brawl**

_~~**Recap: Kuwabara continued to search through the fridge but, was soon pulled back by Yusuke, "HEY! I wasn't finished yet!" sighing Yusuke just continued to pull Kuwabara to the other room where Kurama and Hiei resided, "Kuwabara I'll buy you a sandwich now shut up."~~_

_**Minamino Residence**_

The gang was sitting down in Kurama's living room with snacks and drinks about to explain plans for their mission, "Alrighty, fox boy brighten up our lives my friend." Yusuke smirked. Kuwabara continued to munch on the well needed snacks, "Wow these are amazing!" Hiei shot a deadly glare at Kuwabara, "Hn, anything you eat taste good, dumbass." Kuwabara glared at the fire demon and before any nonsense could get started Kurama cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

Laying out all the top secret files on the table in front of the four of them, "Okay, so Koenma expects us to do this _'Top Secret' _mission for him right…?" the other the boys nodded, "So. Important question that is floating through our heads is where do we start?" Kuwabara turned up one eyebrow looking slightly lost.

Kurama opened one of the files and scanned over them carefully. "Okay seems our first target is a orc…" he turned the paper around to show them. "Wow…this guy is hideous." Kuwabara tried not to laugh as Yusuke scratched his head, "Ehh…" Hiei quickly grabbed the paper out of Kurama's hand.

"What is it with you shorty?" Kuwabara raised his brow at the fire demon, "Hmph, surprising enough I've seen this demon before." Handing the paper back to the fox Hiei sat back and propped his legs up on the table smirking, "I actually fought that bastard before. Not too strong if you ask me…"

The three boys looked up at him. "YOU FOUGHT HIM?" Yusuke asked loudly as Kuwabara pushed him to the side, "Is he extremely ugly in person?" Kurama pushed the oaf forward and holding him down, "Hiei do you happen to know where his location might be…as you seen on the papers…" Hiei looked at the three of them with emotionless eyes, "I know the location wasn't on the papers. And no I have no idea where he would be now."

They all looked at each other and sighed, "Damn…how are we supposed to get started without any leads…?" Yusuke stretched out looking at the ceiling.

Kuwabara all of a sudden jumped up startling Kurama, "What if we asked Jin and the others in the demon world for some help?" Kurama smiled at the big teen, "That would actually be a good idea…if we knew where they were staying."

They all sighed heavily again, Yusuke got up sitting his back against the couch thinking. Grabbing the papers, Kurama got up with files in hand, "We better to get started, better early than late. Plus, we have no idea how long this mission will take us, nor where it'll take us…"

Hiei got up walking over to the fox, as did Yusuke and Kuwabara, "Alright boys, let's get going. First, we need to find a portal to the demon world…Kurama?" Yusuke looked at him for help on where the portal was located at, "Sure, well from where we are at the moment…" Kurama turned around pointing to the west, "We'll be heading west. Also a warning to you all, well mostly Kuwabara and Yusuke, there are pubs that demons can easily blend into here."

They both nodded, as Hiei stayed quiet. Kuwabara laughed nervously, "Hehehe…ehh…So fox-boy you want us to actually go into the bar and question those who look suspicious…?" Kurama nodded as they walked out of the door locking it behind them.

Yusuke snickered patting Kuwabara on his back, "Don't worry bro. No big ass monster is gonna eat ya up. Not with me around." Kuwabara waved Yusuke off, "Hmph. I don't need any help Urameshi, I can handle myself."

_****A few hours later Westside of Town****_

Kuwabara panted, "Man…next time Kurama can we take your car bro?" Kurama shook his head, "No. No we can't." sighing Yusuke scratched the back of his head. Hiei and Kurama was in the lead position, Yusuke and Kuwabara lagged behind.

Yusuke got even more irritated by the second, "Are we there yet?" Hiei looked back at him glaring, "What?" Hiei shook his head as Yusuke continued to grumble. Kuwabara looked around the town looking at all the store signs.

Kurama abruptly stopped causing Yusuke to ram into his back, "Hey, hey, hey, hey! What's the holdup fox-boy?" Yusuke rubbed his nose as Kurama silently pointed to the right side of them. Yusuke raised his eyebrow and Kuwabara tapped his shoulder, "Is Kurama…okay?" shrugging he checked around the right side seeing a dark ally.

"Fox-boy, I don't see shit down this way. Are you sure the damn bar is this way?" Yusuke questioningly looked at the red head as he nodded and continued forward. The young teen shrugged, "Alright, whatever you say…" they all followed the red head down the dark ally.

Once they all got to the end of the ally there was nothing there but a stone wall. Yusuke looked around and scratched his head, "Dude, are you sure that damn bar is around here? Cuz, I don't see shit bro" Kurama nodded, "I'm positive. Hiei if you would do the honors" the small demon walked up to the brick wall and pressed down on the stone he stood on and grabbed a small pocket knife.

Dragging to small knife across his palm, blood began to bubble its way to the surface, Hiei then place his bloody palm on the stone wall. The stone wall began to glow a reddish color both the brown haired and black haired teens took a step back with fear.

Kuwabara blinked his eyes and rubbed them a few times, "Whoa? Urameshi did you just see that…?" Yusuke to shock to say anything just nodded and put his hand into the entrance way opening the door. "Well…here goes nothing." All four of the boys entered without hesitation, Kurama and Hiei made their way to the bar tender.

The bar tender looked like a normal young adult with long hair covering his right eye. He wore a blue dress shirt buttoned to the top with dark blue dress pants, "Heh, well, well, well…if it isn't the fox and the fire. What brings ya'll here this fine evening? And…who are your human friends there…a little snack for my boss?" Yusuke and Kuwabara gulped and walked up to where Kurama stood.

"Well, Toshiro we actually aren't here to buy anything" Kurama smiled lightly and then pointed to the two teenagers, "And they aren't to be eaten by your boss. Not yet at least." Toshiro nodded his head smirking, "So, what can I do for you all then?" Hiei sat down on the bar stool quietly. "Well we are actually looking for per-say…" the red head whipped out the picture and slide it to him.

Toshiro sized the picture up and down scanning through all the information, "Ehh…well I think I could find this guy for ya. In matter of fact this bastards goons are in the back right now." Yusuke pumped his fist in the air, "Awe hell yea! Now, to get this ass whoppin' on the roll. Point the way dude."

The tall young man motioned them to follow him, "These dumbasses ordered a private room…we gave 'em one, but I knew it wouldn't last long." They all made their way pass the demons that glared Kuwabara and Yusuke down. They took a sharp turn and one of the demon's they passed mumbled something "Hey! Shinta, watch the front desk and tell boss man I'm gonna be gone for a while." Shinta nodded running to the front of the bar.

"This bar has been here for a long ass time. You wouldn't have ever thought we demon's would find a way to hide among them human's. But enough of history, I hate the shit just as much as I dislike my job. The reason why fox-boy and shorty over there are two well-known pals of mine" Hiei grunted as the red head smiled.

Kuwabara tried to keep up with Yusuke, "Urameshi, these demon's don't seem to like our being around here…" Yusuke put a finger to his lip and shushed his large friend, Kuwabara sighed distressed. Finally after all the cutting down the hallways and going far below ground they reached the private room that was occupied, "Ahh, the bastards den. Ass kicking time guys. Hiei you do the honors my little friend." Hiei forcefully made his way pass them to get to the door. Hiei kicked down the door crushing one of the demons under it, "Hey, hey, hey! What the hell do you think you're doin' shorty?" said the green demon, Kuwabara ready his spirit sword with the broken hilt of Hiei's sword, "Alright ugly mother fuckers! Where the hell is this guy!" Yusuke shouted as Kurama whipped out the picture of the demon.

The green demon smirked raising his eyebrow, "Ha! I don't know who the hell…" he felt a cold blade against his neck, his goons turned to see that Hiei was standing right next their leader with the blade pressed against his neck drawing blood, "I'd suggest you better start talk before your head starts rolling." Hiei said coldly, the other demons took the weapons on him. Kurama flicked out his rose whip wrapping it around two of the demons necks, and with tug their heads were on the floor rolling. Raising and aiming his finger at the demon holding a dagger against the fire demon's neck, "Now. I'll ask one more time…" Kuwabara head locked two of the demons that were in the corner.

The green demon spit at Yusuke making him step to the side he was grabbed by one giant ogre demon, "Lemme go asshole!" as he was kicking and shouting threats at the giant, Kurama saw something shine in the green demon's hand as he thrust backwards stabbing Hiei in the stomach. Toshiro took out his dual weapons as soon as he seen Hiei hit the ground, two of the demon's bloodied bodies littered the floor around Hiei. Toshiro standing near Hiei then threw a dagger with a paper bomb attached to it at the ogre's head exploding it.

Kuwabara was quickly overpowered by the two demons he had in custody. Kurama captured one of them quickly as Kuwabara and Yusuke pounded the other demon to death, "Hey, is shorty alright?" the big brown haired teen turned to his small friend while Kurama and Yusuke interrogated the capture three horn demon.

Toshiro turned Hiei onto his back and ripped off his cloak and shirt to check the wound _**'Dammit…just as I thought…' **_gritting his teeth he blurted out, "He fucking poisoned Hiei! I'm glad I cut that fucker down quickly…now to deal with the last one…" he turned his head to the three horned demon that was being threatened by his friends.

_~~~Alrighty! Third chapter up readers! I hope you've enjoyed reading this. And I also hope you review it, tell me what ya think! (Btw excuse the mistake I've just taken notice of, but the username Animerockz2011 was my old one for this account but it's also the one for my youtube channel, so sorry for the little mix up)_

_Yours truly, TheWildFool2011~~~_


End file.
